Blade of Hearts
by Saiyume
Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi, aka, Samurai girl. She's known as Kimigane U's best sword user. No one dared to challenge her because of her well built reputation with swords. However, things have changed as a new student steps foot into KU....
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

_AU. Kagome Higurashi, aka, Samurai girl. She was the best sword user ever to step foot in Kimigane University, and thus had built her reputation. Her sword skills were extraordinary and anyone who had challenged her would end up in shame and defeat. However, all of that had change one day when a new student arrives. As she watched his sword skills, tension builds and the Samurai girl becomes jealous. All of these chain of events lead to a large sword fight against the rough two...Who will win? Will feelings between the two develop? Or will their relationship become hardened and unmoved?  
_

Pairings: Inu/Kag----San/Mir

Mwuahaha! I am back! And this time, I've got another ficcy with meh X3 It's kewl and you know it :D... READ DAMNIT! I'm not being paid to do this, you know... -.-;;.. Wait.. Actually, I'm not even being paid at all O.o...

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh dear Lord... How many times do I have to go over this! I do not own Inuyasha and its contents whatso-freakin-ever! Now leave meh be! D:

**Blade of Hearts**

-------------------------Ch.1 An average day---------------------------------

_SWISSSSSHHHHH!_ The large hunk of wood immediately parted into two. 21 year old Kagome Higurashi stood with a smirk curved upon her face, very much approving of the work she had done. Her mottled raven hair was tied into a tight ponytail, allowing the gentle breeze to caress her exposed neck. A priestess robe was wrapped around her body, giving her a real samurai kind of look. Kagome held a long, sleek katana between her palms, the sword pointing face forward at the chopped wood. One of her hands maneuvered itself to her forehead, wiping trickling beads of sweat as they made their way to her cheeks. Kagome beamed merrily at her work before gathering the wood and piling into her house's shed. Her grandpa walked out of the house, observing her work while wagging his cane at her, "That's my granddaughter! Look at her, chopping up all those logs! Yup! She's got that old swordsman gene from her grandfather, all right!"

Kagome flushed but resumed stacking the wood, "Yea right, gramps! Mama told me that I got my abilities from Dad instead of you." She closed the shed and locked it securely with a thick coil of rope. Her chocolate eyes shut momentarily as her head titled towards the sky, "It's such a beautiful day today..." Kagome sighed happily. Gramps muttered something about his legendary sword techniques and stormed back into the house. "Young people these days... they never learn how to respect their elders."

It was by mid afternoon that Kagome had taken off in her silver sports car. She wore her black sunglasses, her hair billowing roughly against the wind. Next to her on the passenger's seat was another girl, except she looked more serious and rough. Sango Sagaru was reading a small paperback book, turning the pages at a fast rate. She wore purple eye shadow almost everyday and a spiked choker to accommodate her punky look. A large black T-shirt adorned her features and went down to her knees, where her black knee-length skirt was located. Sango was as tough as the college quarterback, but she had a heart made out of gold.

The 22 year old punk fiddled idly with her ponytail, apparently bored. "Can't you go any faster, Kagome? I'm getting kinda bored here." Kagome scoffed, "Oh sure Sango, I'll just tell my fairy godparents (A/N: xD) that I wanna get to the movie theaters faster and then they'll grant my wish for me." sarcasm dripped from her voice, although Sango was oblivious to it, "Sure, I don't care! As long as it'll get us there immediately, I don't care if you have to wish upon a freakin' star!" She crossed her arms irritably and closed her book. You seriously would not want to mess with Sagaru while she's mad...or angry, or frustrated, or just look a bit pissed. Because if you did, well, be sure there's a grave being dug for you in a nearby cemetery.

Another 30 minutes of driving was all it took until their destination was to be in sight. Sango squealed delightedly, "Yippee! We're finally here! And all it took was an hour of a hellful car ride with little miss 10 miles per hour here." She glared at Kagome. Kagome placed her hands indignantly on her hips and huffed. "Well, would you like to drive next time miss race-every-damn-person-I-see-near-the-red-light! Hmm!" Sango ignored her comment and proceeded to the ticket booth. "Two tickets please. 1 adult," Sango smirked playfully at Kagome, "and 1 child." Kagome shrieked and hurriedly replaced Sango's '1 child' call with an adult one. She lightly pushed Sango as she ran to the popcorn counter, laughing to her heart's content. Kagome's ears were turning a bright pink, "That wasn't funny, Sango!" Sango chuckled, "Oh relax! You know it was a joke. And besides, we're college students; we should forget the past and look into the future!" She gave Kagome an innocent baby smile before buying her popcorn and skipping to the section where their movie was.

------------------------------------------

Both Kagome and Sango came out of the theater silent and very frighten. Their eyes were enlarged and seemed almost lifeless. Kagome stuttered, "T-that was t-the m-most scariest m-movie I've ever s-seen in my w-whole entire life!" Sango nodded in agreement, "Remember when she came into the kitchen and then the monster was right behind her holding a butcher knife then he k--" She was stopped in mid-sentence by a stern glare from Kagome, "Look! I've been scared enough; I really don't need any reminders of those graphic scenes." Sango regained her cheery, punk self and hopped into the car, "What did you expect then in a rated 'R' horror movie?" Kagome gave her an icy stare to shut her up.

Kagome climbed up the dormitory stairs, panting as she finally reached the top, "I'll never get used to these stairs..." Sango rolled her eyes as she got up, "They're not that long." Kagome fixed another stern glance at Sango before taking out her keys and turning it in the keyhole. She opened the door of her University dormitory, stepping inside and throwing her bag onto the small leather sofa. The two young adults helped themselves to leftover apple pie with a dollop of vanilla ice-cream on top. Kagome smiled, "Mmmf! Momf meverf fails!" she said with a mouthful of pie in her mouth. Sango piled her plate more with another large heap of pie, "She never does!"

After their large sweet feast, Sango was peacefully asleep on her bed whilst Kagome, on the hand, was out in her personal dojo, practicing swords mastery. She held her same katana in between her hands, pointing at a thick log perched upon a wooden chair. Kagome took a deep breath before taking stance. She positioned her sword; drawing it backwards towards her waist. With a soft grunt, Kagome launched herself upon the log and sliced it neatly in half, the sword sheath by her side as if it hadn't moved at all. "Hah! Take that log! Feel the wrath of my pretty blade." She chuckled lightly to herself. The sword was placed back into the sword closet and another target was being prepared by the dojo trainees. "Alright Rusoki, position that log about another inch to the left... a little more... there! Perfect!" Kagome commanded to a small brown haired boy known as Rusoki. The little boy bowed politely and went outside the training room, leaving his sensei to train in peace.

Kagome drew out a saber this time, its hilt bounded by hard leather and studded with small jewels. She tested the sword by waving it in mid-air and twirling it like a baton. At last, she gripped the saber, ready to use it against the target. She held the medium sword firmly and positioned it in front of her forehead. In a quick, lethal swing of the blade, the unfortunate log was chopped squarely into two pieces. Kagome smiled in satisfaction and oiled her saber, giving the blade a sleek and shiny appearance. She placed it back onto its perch near the closet and went outside the dojo, taking in fresh air. The coolness of the air chilled her forehead, which was about beginning to sweat once more. She took her water bottle and chugged its contents thirstily, licking her lips occasionally as the water dribbled from her mouth.

The sun had begun to sink and the moon began to rise. Kagome retreated back into her dormitory, being careful not to wake up the sleeping Sango. She called her mom about staying over at her dormitory for the week, because of her college being so near it. Her mom agreed dutifully and left her to stay over in her dormitory with Sango. She might as well get some rest too, being tomorrow another hell of a day in Kimigane University.

---------------------------------------------

The silver bells of the University tolled its dull sound, sending students running wildly into their designated classes. Kagome and Sango both had all of the same classes, but with the exception of one: Sword Mastery 101. Sango was _so_ not an expert on swords... that's why she had her own weapon, a large crafted boomerang known as her handy dandy Hiraikotsu. She loved it as much as she loved her little brother... which is a lot considering how much she can love...or not. Well, that wasn't really the point, anyways. Sango walked casually in the halls with Kagome walking right beside her. Many passersby waved to Kagome, greeting her and/or introducing themselves to her. A usual '_Hi Kagome!_' or '_Sup Samurai Girl!_' could be heard chanting in the halls. Kagome didn't really like the attention, but thought she deserved it because of her school wide reputation as the all famous 'Samurai Girl'. She didn't really think of the name... it was actually the public that gave it to her after they've seen her swordsman skills. There were many rumors that she might've been related to the legendary Mikoko Higurashi, an ancient warrior that fought in many wars during the 1500s.

With every admirer in Kimigane U, there were also haters of the sword girl. Kikyo Midorikawa hated the living guts of Kagome. She hated every move she made, every sword she wave, and every step she takes. It was more of a natural habit to hate such a girl than a built up one. And likewise, Kagome felt the same. Kikyo was miss priss in the University, acting all smart and flirty when she's actually a slut that sleeps with 10 men a week. But the slut part was kept to themselves and not told to Kikyo.

Kagome had a sword belt tied around her waist, having her trusty katana sheathed into its sheath. Her hand was placed on top of the hilt, as if to unsheathe it at any given moment or time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kikyo and her gang of so called 'friends' strutted into the halls, blowing kisses to random boys and making them fall before her. She wore the same thing every major University slut wears; A red spaghetti strap tank that ended right below her chest, a black laced mini-skirt that went up to her thighs, and to top it all off, her hair was tied into two pigtails, giving herself an innocent school girl look. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kikyo in disgust, "My goodness... It seems you'll never find the perfect clothing to wear." She teased as Kikyo walked passed her. Kikyo sneered and pushed her out of the way, "Shut up, bitch, at least I'm not wearing some stuck up old people clothing. Now move it!" She exited out of the side building door and left a trail of awkwardness behind her. Kagome's fists shook angrily. Sango tried to calm her down, "Calm down, Kag. It's just one of Kikyo's lame insults at you. You and I both know that she's jealous of your sword abilities. If you had the chance, I bet you would be able to cut her up into bite-sized pieces right this minute!" Kagome shook her head wearily, "Yea, I wish..." It was only the beginning of school and she was already tired. Well, 1 hour down, 8 more to go. Hell would've been better for her about now.

--------------------------------------------

X3 Yay! Chapter one has been released! This is sort of the introductions chapter so... bleh. Not that fun, but I assure you, it's going to be better as the story progresses. :D

Blazegoddess


	2. The Challenge

Next chapter Enjoy :D

-Done by Alex-

Chapter Two---------------The Challenge--------------

Kagome sighed wearily, nodding to Sango.  
"Well, we'd better get to class now... Before the bell rings..."  
The first class was Sword Mastery 101, and she didn't want to be late. Sango nodded back, heading down the hall to her own class.  
"See you later!"  
Kagome began to walk toward her classroom, which wasn't far away. Opening the door to the class and quickly shutting it behind her, the bell rang. The room before her was very large. Sections of the room were divided into squares about nine feet lengthwise and across; the area was necessary so there wouldn't be any "accidents". Even though they usually used wooden swords, they could happen and had. She stepped across the room to her assigned square, which happened to be just in front of their sensei's area. The sensei, Mr. Nirake, smiled at her, flashing his large white teeth. Students began to file into the room, obediently going toward their assigned spots. Kikyo was one of the group, and her area was to the left of Kagome's. She pranced toward the cupboard with her chin held high to the other side of the room. Unlike Kagome, most of the population of the sword class kept their swords in the cupboard. After retrieving her sword, she walked toward her spot. Kagome cast her an angry glance, but kept her comments to herself in front of the teacher. After the room had calmed down a bit, Mr. Nirake began to speak.  
"Alright, class, today we will practice a basic technique. As you all already know," he paused, feeling this was very dramatic moment, "everything mounts off of basic techniques… So, thus, we must practice these moves as much as possible."  
Kagome let out an irritated groan of disapproval with the rest of the class. She had mastered these move in her very first class. People began to start swinging their swords half-heartedly through the air and toward imaginary opponents. Kikyo pushed her hair behind her shoulder, smiling smugly at Kagome. Voice laced with a mocking tone, the slut spoke:  
"C'mon, Higurashi, better practice that swing."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, taking out her wooden sword rather more roughly then needed and lashing it through the air, pretending that it was Kikyo whom she was slicing through. Kikyo did the same, nearly falling over in her high heels. Mr. Nirake watched his class, a smug expression on his face. He instantly grimaced in displeasure as Kikyo stumbled.   
"Miss Midorikawa, please refine from wearing high heels."  
Kikyo's face wore a very ugly expression as he said that. The teacher once again raised his voice to address the whole class.  
"Next, will someone please demonstrate the 3rd basic technique?"  
Numerous hands shot up, Kagome's being one of the first. Mr. Nirake's eyes swept expectantly to her, and he called her to the front of the class. Kagome, sword clenched firmly in hand, walked the short distance to the front of the class. She raised her sword above her head and brought it downward in a single, quick motion. Shows really how basic one of the basic techniques are. Their sensei clapped his hands together in pure delight.  
"Very nice, Ms. Higurashi! You may return to your area now."  
Kagome did just that, receiving the benefits of Kikyo's envious expression as she returned.  
"Tonight's assignment will be a three-hundred word essay on Japan's feudal era, and how swords played a very important role in that time period."  
With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the class.  
The class exited the room, obviously eager to get out. Kagome weaved in between people as she headed back to her dorm room. She trudged up the steps and into the correct hallway. As it came into sight, Kagome saw that Sango had beat her to it. She was leaning on it, her legs crossed and the key that was attached to a string swinging in her hand. She was whistling a tune with no rhythm. As Kagome approached, Sango grinned and shoved the key into the lock and opened the door for her.  
"Took you long enough. How was sword class?" She asked, running a hand through her thick hair and sitting on one of the beds.  
Kagome growled. Sango should know the answer to that one.  
"Kikyo was the same as ever!" She answered simply, picking up her bag from the corner of the dormitory and throwing it over her shoulder. Sango raised an eyebrow, yawned, and looked to the clock in the middle of the room.  
"Kagome… You really shouldn't let Kikyo get at you like this."  
Kagome shook her head; she had heard this a thousand times.  
"Anyway, eh… Kagome… Let's just go to history class. Nothing better to do here."  
Kagome didn't protest, and briskly walked out of the room. Sango caught up with her before she reached the staircase and tossed the key to her,  
"You're turn."  
Kagome nodded and continued her way to history class: one of her least favorite subjects. As she came to the entrance to the classroom, she halted, waiting for Sango to catch up. Kagome gingerly opened the door to history class and stepped inside, Sango just behind her. The room had nothing unusual about it: A black board on one side of the room, a few shelves of books on either side of it, and numerous rows of chairs with desks lined across the room. Kagome sat down at her desk, watching as Sango headed a few rows back to her assigned seat. Kagome opened her desk, pulled out her history book, and placed it before her. Ms. Manshali bustled about her own large desk, muttering things to herself. Ms. Manshali was a plump women, with a droning voice and possible fashion issues. The bell rang, and their teacher let out a small squeal of surprise. Kagome barely heard this though, as she was thinking delightedly of how Kikyo wasn't in this class with her. Propping her head onto her hands, she stared ahead.  
Ms. Manshali's voice droned on for about an hour and thirty minutes, sending Kagome lulling between dream world and reality. History class had this effect on her. She recognized Sango as she went to the chalkboard, wrote down an answer, and went back to her seat. She briefly caught the words,  
"…no homework from me tonight, as Mr. Nirake already gave you homework involving history, but a test tomorrow."  
Kagome straightened up, stretching her arms above her head. Students began to shove their way out of the room, eager for lunchtime. Kagome stood up, placed her unused history book shamefully back into her desk, and walked quickly out of the room with a sigh of relief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome took a ravenous bite of her store-bought deli sandwich, stuffing it into her mouth. She had skipped breakfast that morning, and hadn't eaten anything since. Math class had been good: she'd aced her exam. She was back in the familiar room of her dormitory, her personal belongings scattered throughout, mixed along with Sango's. She was now sitting on her bed across from Sango, finishing up her lunch. Kagome's lunch was the same as hers: a turkey sandwich, the only food suitable for lunch they apparently had stashed in their small refrigerator.   
"Hey, Kagome?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We going to do something tonight?"  
Kagome paused before answering. The only homework she had to do was for sword class, the history assignment, and practice with her katana. Chewing thoughtfully, she glanced back at Sango at a loss.  
"Well, sure, but what?"  
Sango blinked at her.  
"What about rock climbing?"  
Kagome blinked back. _Rock climbing?_ Narrowing her eyes and placing her sandwich into the tray on her lap, she voiced her doubts:  
"Since when have you been interested in _rock climbing_?"  
Sango narrowed her eyes and defiantly returned the glare back to her.  
"Since today."  
Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up her sandwich again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright… Ready, Kagome?"  
Kagome nodded and balanced herself against the rock wall, a drop of sweating running down the side of her face. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Sango stood beside her, her hair pulled into a ponytail as well.  
"Okay… On your mark, get set…" Sango's voice paused.  
"-GO!"  
Kagome hurled herself at the first rock in front of her, grabbing it with surprising accuracy. The white powder on her hands helped. She latched herself onto the wall and began to climb. First to touch the purple rock on the ceiling won, and Kagome had no intention of losing. Her calves tightened as she balanced on a particularly narrow rock grasping onto the jagged one in front of her. Sango was just beside her, racing ahead with all the strength of a professional.  
As quickly as the race started, it finished.  
"I win," announced Sango's voice from far above her. Kagome sighed and let go, bouncing off the wall with her feet as she began her descent to the ground. Rock climbing just wasn't her thing. Her feet told her she reached solid ground, and she unstrapped the harness around her waist. Sango landed neatly beside her.  
"Good job." Kagome said, reaching behind her head and tightening her ponytail. "I knew you didn't want to come here for nothing."  
She set the harness on one of the racks on the wall, beside many others. Kagome looked around the room for a place to get a drink. The room was very large, with tunnels at the sides, and even rocks on the ceiling for those who could climb upside down. There was a wall for beginners, moderate, and advanced. The room was virtually a large triangle. To Kagome's relief, a Gatorade vending machine was located on the beginner side. Hopping over to it, she popped in a few quarters, selected a red bottle, and the drink rolled down into the compartment where she would receive it. Twisting the orange cap and holding it to her lips, she took a few gulps and turned back to Sango.  
"Let's go… I need to start on a history assignment Mr. Nirake assigned us..."  
Sango looked clearly disappointed at the thought of leaving.  
"You go – I'll stay and hang out here." She said, adjusting the strap around her waist.  
"Alrighty then. Can I at least expect you to be back at around 7:00?"  
Sango nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stopped at the entrance to her dorm - #132 – and unlocked the door, letting it stay ajar. She picked up the rough mat at her feet and placed the key under it: for when Sango got back. She stepped into the dorm and closed the door behind her, leaning against it for a moment and breathing a sigh of relief. The long day was almost over. Picking up her school bag, she took out the necessary items for starting the history assignment and seated herself at her desk,

7:45. Still no Sango.  
Kagome knew better not to worry though – she had learned from experience, but it was the fact that Sango rarely broke her word the intrigued her. Shrugging, she placed the finished history assignment with a satisfied look back in her bag and began to change into her nightclothes. She would at the least get a good night's worth of sleep, and with nothing better to do, she found no objections. Sango would be back by morning.  
Tucking herself into bed, sleep claimed her quickly.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She blinked sleep out of her eyes and slapped the top of the alarm clock. It fell silent. With a jolt, she looked to Sango's bed. She smiled with relief. The punk was in her pajamas and tucked neatly into bed. Just as everything should be. Kagome stretched and yawned loudly, hoping to rouse Sango. When Sango didn't stir, she pushed the covers away from her and walked the short distance to Sango's bed, shaking her.   
"GET UP!"  
Sango blinked. "Nnn… What time is it?"  
"Time for school. Hurry up and get ready… We leave in an hour."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome placed her hand on the sword strapped to her waist, eyes narrowing as she glanced at the students swarming around her. Sango followed in her wake. As soon as they found were in an area they could talk freely without the noise of a hundred other people talking at once, Kagome halted.  
"Why weren't you back in time last night?"

Sango blinked, apparently appalled by the question.  
"Lost track of time…" Her voice trailed off, and a grin appeared on her face.   
"Why? Did little Kagome-poo miss me? If it bothers you, then call me next time. You have a cell phone!" Sango's grin grew wider and she nudged Kagome.  
Kagome remained silent.  
Sango frowned. "It won't happen again."  
The bell rang. The two friends quickly said their farewells, and Kagome headed to her class: Sword Mastery 101.  
She placed her hand on the cool handle and opened it, majority of the class already at their areas, still babbling on about numerous things to their companions. She walked briskly to the teacher's desk, placing her assignment on it and keeping her hand on her sword the entire time. Kikyo sneered at her. Today the whore was wearing an extremely revealing black top, but not revealing enough to be addressed by one of the teachers, a red miniskirt, and black high heeled boots that went up to her knees. Kagome made a rude gesture with one of her hands. It took a moment for Kikyo to realize what Kagome had just done to her, wearing a blank expression for a moment or two before her face turning to a look of pure shock.  
Mr. Nirake stood up before Kikyo could do anything else and, with a wave of his hand, silenced the class. Kagome turned her full attention on him. He looked around the class with a satisfied look, and began to speak:  
"Today, class, we will not jump directly into practice. We have a new student starting today," he paused dramatically, "from Hirodaki Academy, a private school for boys, Inuyasha will join us."  
As if on cue, the back door of the room swung open, and into the room stepped a smartly dressed boy. Long, silver hair flowed down his back and cat-like ears twitched upon his head. He surveyed the room with a hint of disgust. Upon closer inspection, Kagome noticed, that he had long pointed, yet manicured, nails… A hand rested calmly on the hilt of a sword, strapped around his waist, and upon seeing that he did the same, Kagome quickly took her hand off her own hilt.  
"Mr. Takera will be a student from this moment on. I assume you will treat him with the same respect as you do for your fellow classmates. Mr. Takera, your area can be… Hrmm… Mr. Heiko, move yourself up on square.. Yes… Mr. Takera, your new area will be behind Ms. Higurashi."  
He pointed to Kagome, and she blushed with being pointed out. Inuyasha sniffed loudly, walking with an arrogant stride to where he was assigned. He commanded a sort of uneasy attention.  
"Now we will practice our footwork, when you, if ever, need to attack an opponent."  
He drew out a long, slender katana from his belt and brandished it, advancing on Kikyo with a series of complicated steps. Kikyo shrieked, but the katana was already pointed at her heavily powdered nose.  
"That, my students, is the Tekiswicatem step three. Repeat."  
The class mumbled to their selves, some unsure of exactly what he did, but majority did as they were told a best as they could.  
"Hey, wench."  
Kagome bristled at being addressed as such, and turned around.  
Inuyasha stood before her for a moment, then turned into a blur and, before she had time to react, his sword was pointed at her nose.  
"Now _that_ is the Tekiswicatem step three. Whatever that idiot did, was _not_ the Tekiswicatem step three."  
Kagome blinked at him, slapping his sword away.  
"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing! Insulting our sensei like that.. AND you called me a wench!"  
Inuyasha seemed amused.  
"Sensei? That?"  
Kagome huffed and turned around again, drawing her wooden sword and brandishing it and repeating what Mr. Nirake had done moments before.  
Mr. Nirake once more called for silence.  
"Now, class, who wants the challenge of showing the class Tekiswicatem step number _four_?" He rose a thick eyebrow challengingly, daring someone to speak up.  
Inuyasha's voice rang out behind her.  
"I can, Mr. Nirake."  
Without waiting for a reply, he walked to the front of the class. He stood in front of the sensei, so the whole class could see, feet slightly apart and his sword held out in front of him. Kagome blinked, and the whole class gasped. She'd missed it!  
Mr. Nirake was leaning back slightly, a look of surprise on his face, and with the end of a sword pointed at his throat.  
"_That_, Mr. Nirake, is the Tekiswicatem step number four."  
Mr. Nirake stared at the point in front of him, his mouth slightly ajar. Suddenly, the shock was gone from his eyes and he relaxed.

"Very nicely done, Mr. Takera! No homework for you tonight!"  
Inuyasha lowered the sword, a smirk upon his face as he sheathed it.  
Kagome felt an unknown type of emotion stir within her. Was this what jealousy felt like?  
Inuyasha returned to his seat behind her, looking extremely pleased with herself.  
"Now, class, tonight's homework will be a thousand word essay on the Tekiswcatem steps. I expect it to be in tomorrow, typed."  
The class groaned and began to shuffle out the door. Kagome heard Inuyasha chuckle behind her and begin to walk away. Quickly, Kagome turned around.  
"Inuyasha!"  
At his name being spoken, he turned his head to look at her.  
"What, wench?"  
Kagome struggled to contain herself, flushing, and her eyes flashing with angry jealousy.  
"Meet me in the parking lot B, in front of the school."  
Inuyasha raised a silver eyebrow.  
"Bring your katana. We'll have a m-match in front of the school!"  
Inuyasha stared at her, and then burst out laughing.  
"_You_! Face _me_!" He snorted, beginning to control himself once more. "Sure, wench. Let's see what you can do." The arrogant smirk returned to his face. Kagome controlled the urge to smack it right off.  
"At 6:00PM tomorrow!"  
Inuyasha began to walk to the door once more.  
"Sure, whatever, wench."  
"You better show up!"  
Inuyasha rested his hand on the doorknob.  
"And quit calling me wench!"


End file.
